


All Along

by AshesToStars



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: CheesePie, F/M, I cannot believe I'm doing this, I hope you enjoy my pony romance, PinkieSandwich, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many many years of traveling and following where the party took him, Cheese Sandwich has made a decision. He's been on his hooves too long...<br/>But where is he to go? He doesn't want to go back to his hometown...too many negative memories lie there. But where could he go...he had no place to stay...<br/>So he asks the help of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

The sun shone brightly down on ponyville as ponies bustled about, the lively little town more excited than ever for each of their own personal endeavors and plans that each one had for the day. This town never slept anymore, not since Princess Twilight got her new castle. So much had happened, what with everything almost getting destroyed (and the library ACTUALLY getting destroyed, bummer.) So the many ponies of the town just never wanted to waste a moment of their precious time any more. Not to mention that the population of the town had grown because of the presence of a princess, a wonderbolt trainee, a famous farmer, a successful fashionista, an equestria known animal caretaker, a dragon hero and a super party planner. Twilight and her friends really had made this small pony town into something far more interesting.  
In this lively little town, in sugarcube corner, the most lively pony had just woken up. She was out of bed with a leap and a loud giggle as she looked out the window with a delighted gasp.

"Oh Gummy, do you see how alive the town is today?" Pinkie Pie asked with a huge, toothy smile. "I have a feeling that this gonna be a funerific, wonderTASTIC day, don't you, my little alligator pal?" The silent alligator blinked his huge eyes one at a time, his response more than enough for Pinkie to let out a little squeal of joy as she trotted downstairs. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Good morning, Pound and Pumpkin!"

"My, Pinkie Pie, dear, you seem even happier than usual today!" Mrs. Cake noted with a soft chuckle as her husband fed the two baby ponies. "Are you expecting   
good news today?"

"Not really! I'm just so sure that today's gonna be GREAT!" Pinkie replied enthusiastically. There was just something in the air that told the pink pony that today was gonna be significant in some way. It wasn't pinkie sense, she knew how to detect that, and it wasn't that the map was summoning her either! What could it be? Maybe she just had more sugar than usual last night...or she woke up from a particularity pleasant dream and didn't remember exactly what the said dream was. Regardless of the unexplained powers making this already perky pony even perkier than her usual perky pony perkiness, Pinkie Pie hopped over to the door. She opened it, stepping out into the delightful sunshine and letting out a happy sigh. She had left the Sugarcube Corner of course, to check the mail. Making her way over to the mailbox, she put her hoof on the opening and opened it up, surprised to see a letter addressed to her.  
Aha! No wonder Pinkie Pie was so particularity perky on this perfect, positively playful pony day! Pinkie Pie had MAIL!! She adored getting mail! It meant that somebody wanted to TALK to her! AND SHE LOVED TALKING! Hardly able to contain her excitement, the pink pony rushed back inside, putting the rest of the mail on the counter before she ripped the envelope open and was greeted with an onslaught of pink glitter! What a wonderful day! Free surprise glitter AND a letter from somepony! This couldn't GET any better!

"I am SO EXCITED!!" Pinkie Pie chimed with a squeal as she grabbed the letter and unfolded it. The letter read as follows;

My friend Pinkie Pie,  
How have you been? It feels like it's been FOREVER since we've spoken! I've heard a LOT about you and your friends' heroic adventures around lately, and I gotta say, it sounds like it's been tons of fun, and I sure hope you've had time to plan a party or two!  
Anyway, I'm writing this letter to tell you that I have decided to retire from my traveling. Contain your gasp, my pink friend! I'm not giving up spreading joy, my hooves have simply grown tired! Hehe, I sound like an old grandpa pony-! Anyway, because of my aching hooves I've decided to settle somewhere, but my choice hasn't been easy!  
I'd rather not go back home for reasons...I'd rather not say! I thought about it for a long time, I even considered living in the forest like a wild animal! Grrr!  
I decided that Ponyville is where the party's at!  
Only problem is, well, I'm so low on bits that I can't get a house!  
I was wondering if, until I am able to raise enough to get a place of my own, I could stay at Sugarcube Corner with you! Imagine, us as roommates! Hehe!  
I will be by town very soon, and you can tell me your choice then! If you and the Cakes decide that you'd rather not have me, I understand completely!!  
Your party planning pal, Cheese Sandwich.

Upon reading the messy handwriting on the paper, Pinkie Pie only became more and more excited, hooves tapping on the ground rapidly with utter happiness at hearing from Cheese once again! And on such an occasion! She KNEW today was going to be just GREAT!! Looking over at the Cakes with a huge grin on her face, she began speaking rapidly

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake you'll never believe what I got in the mail, it was a letter from my old friend, Cheese Sandwich and it was the most EXCITING NEWS EVER! He's coming to ponyville! Ponyville! OUR Ponyville! He's not just coming for a visit either, he's coming here to LIVE here! I'll get to see him EVERY SINGLE DAY! And even better, he wants to stay HERE for a little while! He can be a part of the roommate system can you believe it? Could he stay, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, please please pleaaaaaaase? He's a real nice pony, I swear it!" After Pinkie's sporadic words, Mr. Cake blinked a couple times at her.

"Er...what's this about sandwiches?" He stated confused, which made Mrs. Cake laugh slightly.

"Well, Pinkie, he seems like a very nice stallion. It might be nice for you to have a roommate to talk with...and we DO need a little extra help around here..." Mrs. Cake started.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to help!" Pinkie said quickly, her entire body bouncing up and down with anticipation and excitement. There was a long pause, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake whispered among themselves for a moment. Pinkie was so nervous to hear their answer that she started to walk in a circle!!

"We've decided, Pinkie, that your friend can stay here." Mr. Cake said with a grin.

"YESS!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUU!!!" Pinkie Pie squealed, leaping up in the air and bouncing over to them and hugging them tightly. "Oooh, I can't WAIT for him to get here so I can tell him the AMAZING news!!"

 

And so, the inpatient wait had begun.


End file.
